Psychologically Imported: Traduccion
by Zero Asakura
Summary: Traduccion al español de la historia Psychologically Imported, NejiXOC. Escrito por una gran amiga y escritora. Leanlo! No los decepcionara! es una promesa! rating por cosas como... que algunas cosas suenan mucho mejor en ingles que en español


**Naruto no me pertenece ni le pertenece a Richochet, una cantidad de personajes le pertenecen a Richochet, un par son en parte mios **

**Capitulo Uno**

La chica con pelo negro hasta los codos suspiro mientras miraba alrededor del aula, conocida como clase 3D. Ella se recosto en la silla, el rojo-rosado el uniforme de estudiante tipo de marinera abrazando su proporcionado y toneado cuerpo confortablemente.

El professor estaba llegando tarde por primera vez en largo tiempoy todos hablaban entre si en grupos especificos de amigos. Ella suspiro y miro a la gran multitud a su alrededor, ambos sexos, y miro cabizbaja, pero no tristemente. Sus ojos nmo leian '_La Tempestad_' de Shakespeare frente a ella, pero no estaba viendo eso.

Prospero estaba simplemente hablando con Ariel, la aparicion que parecia ser una ninfa, pero ella no se molesto en recorder nada más de eso, aun cuando estaba directamente frente a ella.

Usualmente, ella amaba Shakespeare… Especialmente 'La Tempestad'… Pero…

'¿**Pero…?**'

'¿_Pero_…'

Ella cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y hundio su cabeza entre sus codos, resbalando

* * *

. 

Flashback – como un sueño

* * *

"¡_Esta mal!!"__un hombre de alrededor de setenta años molesto, cara arrugada arrugandose más aunpara las persona mas abajo que el. "¡hazlo de nuevo¡Y __**correctamente**__ esta vez! Dale a el para que! Si!"_

_La chica presiona sus dientes sus con fuerza, manteniendo su corto pero fácilmente inflamable temperamento. Su abuelo era uno de los que la habia entrenado a ella. Ella le debia a el… algo._

_Ela facilmente evito el puño de su oponente volando a ella,ojos de trigresa como veneno naranja entrecerrandosele peligrosamente a el. El le lanzo otro golpe frontal ella lo evito de nuevo con un gruñido molesto, rugiendo por su pecho. '__**no entendio este idiota que ella es demasiado rapida para atacarla frontalmente?**__' _

_Ugh._

_Otro golpe, y las cuchillas entre cada dedo, como garras de tigre, entraron en su muñeca y rapidamente dieron vuelta, un spray de jugoso, metalico liquido salio a chorros, rociando su suave cara como corazon._

_El grito y ella masajeo su mejilla derecha razguñada, distraidamente pasando sobre las tres rosadas cerradas cicatrices, viendose como bigotes. Ella se veia como una tigresa cazadora buscando la matanza, amando la caceria y jugando con su oponente._

'_**Hazlo.**__'_

_La pequeña y ligera chica suspiro silenciosamente, mirandolo a el con lastima, sabiendo que tendria que hacer._

_El era solo un alto hombre,lento y pesado, y ella simplemente resbalaba a su alrededor, lanzandole un alto rodillazo detras de su nuca, cuando el furiosamente fue por otro golpe con su mano buena. Esquivando, El golpe del protector metalico a su fornida nuca conectaron, y el castañodemasiado muscular hombrecayo bruscamente al suelo, un enfermo crujido oyendose... pero no por el cuello siendo roto._

_La multitude debajo vitoreando y gritando, los gritos vibrando y hacienda eco y ella se spbresalto automáticamente por estos grandes sonidos, sus brazos colgando débilmente a su lado. _

'_**Ignoralo.**__'_

_El crujido significaba el estaba muerto, pero… No, no era definitivamente el cuello que lo mato._

_Ella miro alrededor de la fria habitacion. Cubierta de azulejos blancos, pero manchado con roja, vigorizante, y aun tibia sangre, como si fuera un lienzo y el liquido la pintura. Habia alambre con puas rodeando las paredes tambien, como si ella pudiera ver el extrañodesgarro de sangre o ojo colgando de ahi. El suelo era lo mismo, frio, desalmado, sin piedad. Armas enfiladas a su alrededor, filosas, mortales, malignas y muy, muy usadas._

_Trago saliva; horror llenandola como agua helada cortante pecadoramente lentamente por su espalda, dandole escalofrios. Ella odiaba este lugar. Ella lo __**Odiaba**__ aborreciendole._

_Las habitaciones huecas llenas con ecos que parecia recordarle de si misma. Solo huecos y y llenos de ruidosos ruidos de furia, violencia… soledad. Era como esa nada que estaba ahi para llenar el vacio._

_Y a ella le gustaba asi. Tu no puedes lastimar lo que no estaba ahi, no?_

'_**¿Que si hay algo ahi?**__'_

_Ella veia vaciamente la lanza Atravezando las cabezas de sus oponentes y se dio vuelta, disgustada,sintiendo elnudo de su estomago mientras su vomito trataba de subir a su boca una y otra vez pero ella simplemente lo tragaba de nuevo. El sabor acido del vomito estaba en su boca asi como el de saliva y sangre, y ella lo escupio en el suelo._

_Sin prisa, ella limpio su boca con la parte de atras de sus grandes mangas, ni parpadeando cuando ella toco su cara lesionada cara accidentalmente. _

_Lanzas vanas forman el sueño, la arena siendo una trampa mortal mientras espectadores miraban, como el Coliseo en Roma. Todo era negro y blanco a su alrededor, pero sus ropas tenian colores diferentes._

_Ella lleva puesto un jumper de tamaño mayor que era al menos cinco tallas mayor que lo que seria para ella,y era naranja brillante con tres cintas naranjas alrededor del area del pecho, apropiadas para sus ojos. _

_Se veia como que ella solo tenia ese jumper puesto. Cayo a sus rodillas, cubriendo los ajustados pantalones cortos negros que ella llevaba con dobles rayas de blanco bajo los lados. Sus pies en mal atadas botas que tenian plata brillante, sangre oxidada sobre estaas y estas llegaban hasta su media pierna bajo las rodillas, tejidos raspando el suelo cada vez ella movia un pie hacia los escalones para entrar y salir._

_Sobre las botas habia una cantidad inmensa de pesas, lo mismo alrededor de su pecho, - el cual estaba cubierto por vendas sw manera que ella no le saltarian – parte superiores de brazos y piernas, muñecas y tobillos. Vestia una prenda como una faja negra de negro que hace juego con las muñequeras negras de cuero que ocultaban las pesas excelentemente. Sobre sus codos y rodillas almohadillas con relleno metalico para ayudarle indefensa y ataque al mismo tiempo._

_Sobre sus caderas habia una riñonera y ella rapidamente puso dentroseis cuchillas entre sus encallecidas manos llenas de cicatrices, esperando por los guantes especialmente hecos que aseguraban ella no perdiese la piel de sus manos como lo haria con sus manos descubiertas por las batallas. _

_Los guantes tendrian espacios entre los dedos con tiras de metal pequeños que las cuchillas de en los cuales las cuchillas de quince centímetros encajaban facilmente. Estas terminarian un poco sobre sus nudillos y a medio camino hacia sus codos, hinchadas sobre sus brazos y nudillos.Ella misma los habia diseñado._

_Ella puso una mano sobre su cadera izquierda,donde el Nuevo tatuaje ella requeria estaba situado. Era una simple luna creciente en tinta plateada bosquejado con brillo de luna azul con medio diamante con forma de esmeralda actualmente insertada en ella entre los dos puntos. La Esmeralda estaba corada por el medio verticalmente, la mitad izquierda ahi mientras la mitad derecha estaba alojada en una de las pesas – la muñeca derecha. La que ella tenia antes era una que ella debia conseguir. _

_Esa era la mas vieja y estaba envuelta alrededor de su muslo derecho si lo veias desde atras. Un tigre tribal descanzaba su cabeza sobre su cadera derecha, el ojo tambièn un diamante con forma de esmeralda, y su cuerpo completamente negro, dando arañasos a su muzlo tres veces, bajando al medio de sus muslos._

_Su abuelo dio una presumida burlona Mirada a ella cuando alcanzo lo mas alo mas alto. Su pequeña guerrera estaba desalineada, baja, y ligeramente engrasada con sudorosos cabellos negros con reflejos naranjas como espinas hacia abajo y fuera naturalmente pero ahora caia frente a su cara, ocultando la lindura natural. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas y manchadas con sangre, pero uno no podria asegurarlo._

_El pelo blanco de el erizado en el viento mientras el guardaba en su bolsillo el dinero el consiguio mientras salia del estadio subterraneo ilegal, ella siguiendole de mala gana y asintiendo cuando el le dio a ella un cuarto del dinero, una larga pila de verdes vivificantes notas._

_Abuelo Vincent seguia sonriendo burlonamente mientras el caminaba hacia el Mercedes color Plateado de lujoy abrio la puerta con la llave. El estaba vestido con una conciso negrotraje con blanca tela rallada y fumando un cigarro.Tomando un bolso, el se lo tiro a ella, entonces tiro una toalla mojada y una toalla seca a ella, dandole una mirada de disgusto. _

"_Hasta la proxima, __**Sin**__," Su baja y gruñona voz con los dientes entrecerrados,haciendola cerrar los ojos mientras ella agarra con fuerza las toallas con sus puños.__"Tu rostro no se manchara con sangre. __Te espero en el dojo por al menos seis horas luego de la escuela, entrenando en tu gimnasia, cuchillas y mano a mano en Muay Thai. __Dos horas cada uno, oiste, __**Sin**__Luego, Ve a lo de la señora Kaye y aprende mas port res horas."_

_Un asentimiento fue su respuesta mientras ellarefregaba la toalla humeda por su cara y cabello, deleitandose con la escencia tropical suave. Ella tiro la humada sobre sus piesy uso la seca, tirandola tambien. Vincent no las querria de vuelta,no cuando la tocaron. Ella era solamenter una herramienta, solo un experimento cientifico que salio mal._

"_Come esto."_

_Richochet lentamente tomo la comida ofrecida y cerro sus ojos._

_Carne. _

_De un humano._

_El la estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo._

_Ella rapidamente la devoro y tuvo arcadas, pero lo aguanto._

"_Muevete a la escuela, __**Sin**__."_

_La joven de diez años tomo la mochila con un hombro, hizo una reverencia y se fue sin decir palabra, imaginariamente torturwando el viejo imbecil, lucidamente._

* * *

Fin Flashback – Como un sueño

* * *

Richochet, la pequeña de trece años pasando a catorce años, desperto, transpirando un poco y dandose cuenta que su sueño solo duro un pequeño periodo de quince minutos y parecia que el profesor recien llego. Ella se pregunto en poco tiempo si Mayuko-sensei estaba bien antes de mirar por la ventana, ignorando ese pensamiento. No era su asunto. 

Sacando sus brazon de la mesa, el libro de Shakespeare ella leia se cerro solo pore star muy pesado de un lado con un suave 'fwik', pero no le presto atencion.

El sueño se repitio varias veces en su usualmente deforme plan de sueño últimamente y le estaba llegando.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, sus ojos se movieron sin rumbo, flojera llegando con ansia vigilaban los arboles fuera. El frio mes de Diciembre habia llegad demasiado rapido para ella, quien disfrutaba sentarse fuera en un en un campo alienado rodeado por flores de muchos tipos. Ahi y entonces era cuando ella estaba en paz consigo misma y sus molestos pensamientos.

Ella estaba muy mal con el frio tambien, odiando estar fuera en esta epoca del año cuando ella facilpemte podria tener hipotermia o neumonia o lo que fuese pudiera darte por morirte de frio fuera. Ella enfermaba facilmente por razones desconocidas.

Tal vez ella no tenia un sistema immune tan bueno como los de los demas?

Hmm.

Richochet volvio a su sueño y como algunas cosas cambiaron, como ejemplo su cabello. No habia mas reflejos naranjas que su Abuelo la hacia tener para mostrarse en la 'arena', y ella habia dejado crecer su cabello solo por esa razon.

Era para probar que ella ya no peleaba para matar más.

Si era corto, eso significaria que ella estaba regresando a su pasado, que ella se habia manchado más, que ella se habia hecho una salvaje, arrasante bestia una vez mas.

No era auto-lastima – era un hecho.

Ella hizo muecas en la parte mas, mas realista de su sueño. La carne. Ella era una canival y era normal para ella comer carne humana – como si no hubierqa nada más. No tenia sabor a nada, insipida.

Un suspiro atravezo su cuerpo y ella cerro sus ojos, sin vida. Usualmente, Ella era bien optimista y sensible sobre el entorno a su alrededor, Paranoica pensando estaria atacando cada vez que llegase a una esquina, mano desviandose a su cadera por sus cuchillas y guantes.

La campana sono abruptamente, regresandola a la realidad.

Ella tomo su mochila, Llena con todos las carpetas y hojas, y algunas barras de golosinas, fruta en un pequeño contenedor y un diccionario de terminos psicologicos que robo una vez. Aparentemente, ella tenia un pequeño caso de cleptomania – que era basicamente robando cosas en impulso, aun cuando no lo nocesitas.

Genial, eh?

Ella era una maniaca ladrona.

Es lo que todoooooos quieren ser conocidos como por su psicologo interno.

Aww, a quien le importa?

Las conciencias apestan de todas formas.

Ella era Buena robando tambien, manos rapidas.

Viendo a su negra mochila, ella fruncio el entrecejo y arranco una carta que se veia muy familiar...

Richochet entrecerro sus ojos disgustada. "Otra-enloquecero-ra entrevista con el psicologo el Abuelo me puso." Su suave voz pasaba por la clase sarcasticamente. Ella sacudio su cabeza desaprobandolo. "¿Para que molestarse…?"

Ella tiro la mochila sobre su espalday tomo el libro de Shakespeare fente a ella, sosteniendolo bajo su brazo derecho y lentamente saliendo de la clase, ignorando el 'Chau lindita,' calido que le dio el profesor y salio por el pasillo.

Estudiantes reian tontamente, charlando sobre lo que harian este fin de semana – O al menos el par que hablaban de eso – y algunos chicos estaban hablando sobre los ultimos resultados deportivos. Ruidoso para sus oidos sensibles, martilleando en su cabeza, dandole dolor de cabeza, pero ella se mantuvo calma a pesar de ello, tratando de verse despreocupada.

Ella finalmente llego a su casillero y tomo el bolso lleno con ropas y pesas – los mismo que en sus recuerdos de su sueño fuera del naranja claro que ahora era rojo sangre, casi negro. A regañadientes dirigiendose a travez del monton de ruidosos, odiosos estudiantes, ella llego al baño, encontro una casilla y rapidamente se cambio.

Saliendo con bolso y mochila, ella se sintio mucho major que en su uniforme de entrenamiento, sin importa que recuerdos trajese. Doblando a la izquierda y bajando las escaleras alfombradas negras, ella rapidamente fue por la puerta doble. Deteniendose, ella escondio su bolso en so casillero, cerrandolo bien.

"Richocheeeeet!!" Una simplone e irritante voz la llamaba.

Richochet sintio sus labios hacer una mueca de disgusto y se dio vuelta para ver a la -suertuda Chikoto Mizu.

Mizu era, en terminos de vistas, bien linda, y en terminos de cerebro, mas lista que alguien normal, y en términos de personalidad, la mas molesta persona amable que todos pareciera cayesen por ella y se enamorasen de – pero esto puede ser el lado cínico de Richochet hablando.

Ella tenia extremadamente pelo largo azul oscuro-negro que caia bajo sus rodillas y estaba atado en una trenza intrincada; brillando cada vez que la luz le daba al vistoso cabello sedoso. Sus ojos verdes eran tan audaces como el letrero de neon en el club enfrente de la escuela. Su complexion era hermosamente perfecta, la piel más perfecta en toda la maldita historia del mundo.

La chica podria hacer lo que fuese – cantar perfectamente, bailar brillantemente, dibujar extraordinariamente bien. Todo lo que Richochet no podia hacer, Mizu lo hacia con un toque absoluto de gracia. Maldicion, todo lo que Richochet puede hacer, Mizu lo hacia probablemnte mejor.

Ella incluso tenia una historia triste continuando.

Su rico billonario padre la echo porque la odiaba y su madre estaba muerta.

MAL.

De hecho, Richochet habia averiguado sobre esto mediante algunos contactos que el buen viejo abuelo tenia. Mientras el papá Chikoto era rico, el le habia comprador a Mizu su propia mansion para vivir junto a cinco criadas, dandole a ella todo lo que su avaro corazon bañado en oro desea y queria ella supiera como hacer las cosas ella misma.

Oh, y 'la madre estaba muerta'?

Nuh-uh.

La madre se divorcio del padre y estaba viviendo con algun caliente alto hombre latino de Italia. Por supuesto, querido papá decidio no decirle y solo dijo que estaba muerta porque estaba muy avergonzado para admitirlo.

Mizu era definitivamente perfecta y tenia todo lo que cualquier niña queria de joven (si, incluyendo ese pony– ella tenia tres) y eso hacia que a Richochet le dieran ganas de vomitar.

Aun asi, la chica era la unica a la que Richochet soportaba. ¿Porque¿Quien sabe? Ella simplemente lo aguantaba. Talvez simplemente porque ella podria insultar a la chica y no la insultaria.

"Que?" Richochet chasqueo a la asqueante chica. "No tengo tiempo para tu desesperante ser."

Mizu sonrio complacida, ignorandola mientras pasaban por las puertas, feliz que fue reconocida por la loba solitaria. Tambien ignoro el hecho que de Richochet habia acelerado. "Oh, bueno, Me estaba preguntando, si mi amable-" Ella tambièn ignoraba la toz de la chica sarcastica, "-y considerado pequeño ser-" Maz tos tomo lugar, "-podrias caminar a donde sea estabas yendo?"

"_OH_, bien, estaria muy honrada si tu." Richochet lo dijo mas sarcasticamente posible par aver si Mizu realmnte era tan distraidas como ella creia. Viendo la cara perdida de Mizu, sus ojos mostraban su desaprovacion y dijo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella oyese. "Estupida perra."

"Yay!" Mizu lloro y trato de abrazar a Richochet, empujando sus grandes pechos en la vista de la irritada chica, pero ella fallo y cayo al suelo. La chica en el suelo se levanto de nuevo con un sobresalto y miro a Richochet.

Solo para dares cuenta que no estaba ahi.

"Hey, donde fue ella?!"

Richochet suspiro aliviada mientras Mizu corria buscandola a ella bajo algunas piedras al azar y detras de arboles, pero no en el mas obvio lugar de un pasaje.

'_Gracias a Dios por eso…_' Ella se recosto sobre la duro, fria pared de ladrillos, dejandole presionarse por su espalda mientras se movia a una posición mas relajada cruzando un pie sobre el otro tobillo.

'**Puedes decir eso de nuevo.**'

La chica de ojos naranjas dio un silencioso quejido.

'**Si, Estoy aqui de Nuevo mortal.**' Esa voz se reia disimuladamente. '**Has estado practicando para bloquearme? ****Tonta mortal, Deberias pasar mas tiempo en tu y esa especial pequeña… vida y don de sentir energia que tienes…**'

Esta era una de las razones por las que ella fue al psiquiatra.

Esa maldita voz no dejaria de hablarle.

'…**Tu veras, No me siento suficientmente apreciado…**'

'Eso es porque no lo eres!' Ella le respondio, aun cuando su psiquiatra le dijo no lo hiciera, ya que eso impulsaria que la voz le contestase. '_Para ser honesta, prefiero tener a alguien en mi cabeza._'

'**Ahora estamos llegando a algo!**'

'…_Eso fue un auto-pensamiento…pero tomalo como quieras…'_ Ella sacudio su cabeza los ojos de ella volvieron a mostrar desaprobacion._ 'Asi como amo tener voces siendo nolestas en mi cabeza y sintiendose ah tan despreciadas por mi..._'

'**Deja el sarcasmo y cinicalismo y manten ese canibalismo y llegaremos a algo.**'

'_Lo siento, fanfarron, pero esa soy yo. vete, vocecita._' la Muay Thai estilista suspiro y sacudio su cabeza de nuevo, metio la mano en su bolsillo y tomo el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor, queriendo aliviar el estres. Ella no era adicta – solo fumo un par en su vida.

Por supuesto, comenzando ayer le haria eso a uno.

'**Deja de profaner este cuerpo!**' tocaba el cigarillo con sus labios, saboreando el cigarrillo con sus algo lastimados labios mientras usa una mano para proteger el fuego del encendedor del viento. '**BASTA!**'

'_Callate._'

'**Maldicion mortal!**' Ella hizo muecas cuando un golpe de electricidad corrio por su cuerpo habiendo sido atacada por una cercana luz de alumbrado publico y estallo en el suelo frente a ella. Sus ojos estuvieron cegados por la blanquecina azul energia electrica que se desintegraba frente a ella y le cayeron el cigarrillo y el encendedor shockeada, ojos bien abiertos. '**Hmph.**'

El tiempo paro por un momento corto mientras Richochet junto sus ideas. "…Una cosa sigue a la otra conmigo , No?" Ella le pregunto retoricamente al cielo, sintiendose algo desbordada.

Entonces parpadeo sintiendo una extraña sensacion sobre su lado izquierdo, presisando un pequeño flujo de… energia ella diria… dirigiendose hacia ella subiendo y bajando.

Era como el sentimiento que te da despues de frotar un globo contra uno y entonces contra la cabeza para estaticamente parar el pelo. _Esa sensacion _estabasubiendo y bajando sus hombros.

Y extrañamente, fue al mismo tiempo que un irritante ruido de brincos hacia ella. Zumbido llego a ella y ella arrugo su frente desaprovando llego a su cara.

"Te encontre!"

Mizu.

Brillante.

"Porque te fuiste asi?!" Pregunto con un rostro destrozado como si Richochet le hubiera disparado con un AK 47 o algo asi – como asesinado su Chihuahua o algo.

"Raja de aca, maldita perra." Richochet cruelmente sacudio su cabeza disgustada y se dio vuelta para levanter su encendedor, cuando estaba sobre el cigarrillo un sentimiento de siendo ferozmente vista que era muy difícil de ignorarlo mientras su estomago se agito en discordia. No solo eso, pero la sensacion de energia anterior no se habia ido, habia mejorado y se habia estabilizado de alguna forma pero seguia ahi.

No,ahora era una pequeño calido calor.

Ella vio una deprimida Mizu que estaba llorando. Por medio Segundo la vision de un termometro paso por su cabeza, el mercurio solo un octavo de altura en este. No solo eso, ella sintio cientos de precisos estallidos de calor en Mizu en diferentes puntos por todo el cuerpo de ella.

Cerrando sus ojos, ella avanzo en shock cuando viol as cuentas de explosions de calor como aziles luces del tamaño de puntos. Decidiendo investigarlo luego, ella abrio sus ojos de Nuevo.

Ella suavemente se levanto de nuevo, miro hacia otro lado y sintio agudo dolor pasar por sus ojos como si hubieran sido cortados. Un corte como si fuese de un cutter que se sentia como si tubiera vinagre sobre la herida.

"Ah! Richochet! Seishou Richochet! Estas llorando sangre!" Mizu tomo un tissue limpio del paquete plastico y lo embadurno en la ofensiva sangre que salia de sus lagrimales.

Hubo un silencio solemne hacienda eco dentro de ella mientras Richochet se alejaba luego de un impactante momento.

'¿_Que esta pasando conmigo hoy?_' Se dio vuelta de nuevo, saliendo del pasaje con movimientos inseguros que ella usualmente tenia cuando entraba. Ella intencionalmente ignoro las lagrimas de sangre aun saliendo de sus lagrimales. '_Todo esta vinendo de una vez. Mi pasado esta saliendo en sueños por primera vez. Ni mucho menos esa chica idiota me dejara tan facilmente. Mi 'voz' esta hablando mucho más que lo usual tambien._'

La voz se conmovio, despertando de nuevo. '**Simplemente oir era demasiado opaco para mi.**'

"E-Espera!" Mizu llamo desde atras. "¡Ahora estoy mas curiosa sobre ti que nunca!"

Richochet se detuvo, repentinamente no encontrandola ni la mitad de lo molesta que antes. Estrechando sus ojos y cubriendose, ironicamente contesto, "Ah¿Y que podria _posiblemente_ser tan curioso sobre _mi_ de todo el mundo?"

"Um…Bueno…" Mizu miro al suelo, viendose como un cachorro perdido. "Yo…no se, Yo…."

La mujer de ojos naranjas suspiro silenciosamente por su nariz redondeada y miro a un lado mientras ella caminaba tartamudeando, chica con pasos pesados de belleza magnifica detrás de ella. '_Esta chica…es…una idiota.' Ella subio una loma sin dares cuenta_, pensando sola._ 'Hmm¿Yo nunca tuve nada bueno que decir, o si?_' El meditativo pensamiento vino por ella.

'**Cierto. Ella propbablemente esta tratando de conseguir informacion para usar contra ti…**' La voz dijo vagamente, como un animal relajandose en el sol, cayendo en un sueño. '**…No confiaria en ella.**'

'_Yo no confio en mi, mucho menos en esta inutil._'

'**Confias en mi?**'

_'Supongo es major confiar en una voz imaginaria que en una real...'_

"B-Bueno, tu…" Mizu suspiro lindamente, lo opuesto a los suspiros de Richochet que ella no se dio cuenta que tenia un sutil bufido. Entonces levanta las manos en resignacion. "No se; Solo siento algo especial en ti."

Otro extraño silencio hizo eco en su cabeza, pero esta vez, no fue solitario. Esta vez, parecia aprehensivo, casi, Sobre la advertencies y el efecto que tendria en ella.

Richochet presino sus dientes, sintiendo la sensacion de los puntos de calor de nuevo otra vez sobre ella mientras Mizu se acercaba, causando mas lagrimas de sangre, Pero ella no se molesto en limpiarlas de todas formas. Mas saldrian de todas formas.

'…**Esto va contra todos las habilidades de supervivencia que tienes…**'

Ella encontro su cuerpo poseido, sintio su mente ser encerrada de golpe en un rincón de su cerebro forzosamente. Ella corrio picando, Mochila golpeando su espalda cada vez. Mizu siguiendola, preguntandose que estaba mal.

"R-Richo…chet…" She se quedo sin aliento, Buena en atleticos pero no cuando no estaba prepatada y con una falda de entre todas las cosas, y miro para ver a la chica detenerse en el borde del acantilado.

'_R-Regresame mi cuerpo!!_' La guerrera de estilo Muay Thai gruño en su cabeza. Por primera vez, no estaba en control, y eso le asustaba. ¿Como podia algo com esto tomar control de su cuerpo¿Estaba poseida por algun tipo de fantasma? '_Te demando que me regreses mi cuerpo._' Ella trato de afirmarse pero…

'**Esto es eso.**'

Mizu grito mientras el cuerpo de Richochet cayo en picada por el acantilado que ella hubiera jurado no estaba ahi antes. Ella corrio tras de ella, tratando de detenerse en el borde, Pero el trueno la hizo dudar y moverse – lo suficiente como para hacerle caer, enviandola para abajo.

'TU IDIOTA!!'

'**Es hora, huesped.**'

Richochet perdio el sentido, gritos hacienda eco en su mente.

* * *

Bueno, una promesa es una promesa!

Y yo le prometi a Richochet que haria esto

Y a otros y otras luego

Es mi forma de mostrar que valgo la pena a los demas tambien

Les deseo lo mejor y dejen reviews! (Yo se los pasare traducidos a la autora)

De hecho, si les interesa la version en ingles, busquen a Richochet

No se que tan regularmente actualizare, tengo mi fic, pero dare lo mejor!

Y ademas, se supone luego escriba algo relacionado tambien

* * *

Well, a promise's a promise!

And I promised Richochet I'd do this

And later to others

It's also my way to show the others I'm worthy

I wish you all the best and Review! (I'll pass them to the Authoress)

In fact, if you are interested in the English version, look for Richochet

I Don't know how regularly I'll be able to update, me having my own fic, but I'll do my best!

Besides, I'm supposed to later write something related to this too

* * *

**Z.A. () Zero Asakura – Forever Love and Fun, until the Morning Sun**

**Richochet**** – Autora Original**

**Z.A.R xDD**


End file.
